Man Fatale
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: Así que ahí estaba,disfrazado y con un simple objetivo, distraer al ruso,para recuperar el disco que la inteligencia Rusa, nunca debió interceptar.    Generos Fail.Ligero Crack. ¿una oportunidad?


Hoy les taigo un Epic Fail, XD o tal vez no, ya lo tenia en mente y tenia que sacarlo de ahi o de verdad me enloqueceria.

Pues aqui lo tienen, Leenlo, critiquenlo y disfrutenlo.

y por favor opinen

* * *

><p>Me maldecía internamente por haber aceptado esto, pero no tenía otra opción, una cosa era ser el Capo de Capos de los bajos mundos y otra, aceptar que un simple error llenara de Sangre inocente las calles de mi natal Italia, así que ahí estaba, disfrazado y con un simple objetivo, distraer al ruso, que tanto miedo me causaba, para recuperar el disco que la inteligencia Rusa, nunca debió interceptar y que no podía permitir llegara a manos de los Americanos, y mucho menos a las fuerzas anti Narcóticas de ninguna nación.<p>

– "Calma Lovino" – me reprendía tratando de no llamar la atención más allá de lo permitido

Reconocí en la fiesta a casi todos los jefes de los bajos mundos, de casi todos los lugares del mundo. Esos que siendo otro caso se inclinarían ante mí, como el joven Capo di Totti Cappi, Pero eso no importaba ahora realmente, era solo una reunión de "Empresarios", ocultando hechos terribles. Aunque algunos si eran solo empresarios, y la participación del ruso, era meramente obligada como representante del país sede, solo eso.

Caminaba con gracia, con los delicados y largos tacones rojos que acentuaban mis piernas, torneadas y delgadas, esas que el Futbol forjo y que ahora eran la locura de los presentes. Malditos golpeare a mis súbditos por mirarme así, Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de un vestido de seda rojo y medias negras. Me daban el toque perfecto de seducción. Que puedo admirarme a mí mismo eso no tiene nada de malo, La peluca de castaños y largos cabellos ligeramente rizados me daba el toque angelical que buscaba. Y aunque por dentro me sentía ridículo, confiaba que aquel disfraz que me travestía de forma tan condenadamente sensual, fuese suficiente para obtener mi objetivo. Distraer al ruso.

– Es una linda fiesta– dije con mi voz endulzada y carrasposa, gratitud de la píldora que mis aliados me brindaron.

– Me resulta incómoda-da, la fiesta es aburrida-da– me respondió la firme voz del ruso, logro que temblara un poco después de todo hablaba con Rusia, pero mi misión era primordial y dudaba que me descubriera.

– Podríamos arreglar eso,¿ me acompañas al balcón?– inquirí sonriendo, logrando que el ruso me mirara por un instante, antes de abrir los ojos sorprendido

– ¿Nos conocemos-da? – inquirió sonriendo de forma infantil.

– No creo que me conozcas, pero yo te conozco, Iván– uso su nombre con el tono más sensual que puedo encontrar, después de todo soy italiano, no había forma que no pudiera sonar sensual, eso pareció aligerar al ruso, que camino tras de mí, sentía sus orbes violetas clavadas en mis caderas, que movía de forma sensual, aun cuando no podía ocultar del todo la vergüenza que dicha acción me provocaba. Lanzo una mirada a uno de mis aliados y camino hasta el balcón, el frio de Moscow me sorprendió y siento como mi cuerpo se tensa un poco.

– Tienes frio-da– el gran cuerpo del ruso me envolvió arrinconando mi cuerpo en la barandilla del balcón, las manos del ruso alrededor de mis caderas. Sintiendo la diferencia de tamaños y por sobre todo de nuestros cuerpos.

– Rusia es Hermoso…Moscú me ha sorprendido– digo de forma calma

– ¿De dónde eres-da?, es que siento que ya te he visto…– inquirió el ruso

– Insistes en ello, tal vez puedas descubrirlo, si descubres de donde soy– me giró y en un movimiento ligero logro sentarme en el barandal del balcón. Iván puso su mano en mi cadera, como evitando que callera. O bien si las cosas fallaban podría tirarme al congelado océano que se mostraba bajo nosotros

– ¿Cómo da? – me siguió el ruso.

– Dime una nación y si aciertas te doy un premio, si no… pues te daré un castigo– el ruso alzo una ceja, pero opto por aceptar.

– Está bien-da– sonrió.

– Bien comencemos– por dentro ya me sentía más tranquilo, aunque no dejaba de sentir ligeramente miedo, si hacia algo precipitado, podría fallar y provocar cientos de muertes innecesarias, aunque el ruso no estaba involucrado directamente con la mafia rusa, en este caso, no dejaba de ser un enemigo terrible. Y un obstáculo que debía mantener bien ocupado.

– España– dijo sonriendo. Solo alzo una ceja, bien mis dudas respecto a que Rusia tenia fanatismo con Antonio estaban ya saldadas.

– No, aunque conozco España– digo con una sonrisa brillante y cálida. Después me inclinó un poco y remuevo con mis manos la pesada bufanda del ruso

– ¿Qué haces-da? –

– Shhh, Mereces tu castigo– digo aunque por dentro me golpeaba al sentir que me estaba pasando de la raya. Pero nunca como nación, o líder de las Mafias, que se regían por la Ometra me había sentido tan capaz de someter a nadie, mucho menos al imponente monstruo ruso…aunque a partir de ahora andaría con precaución cuando me topara con china, que para nadie era secreto que el ruso y el chino tenían sus quereres.

– ¿Que harás-da? – me inclino y la posición en la que el ruso me mantiene me permite poder morder su cuello con ligereza. Siento como su mano se aferra a mis delgadas caderas, mientras que su otra mano se posa en mi rodilla, solo como precaución sujeto entre mis manos su bufanda. Si su plan es arrojarme nos caemos los dos, o lo ahorco antes de ello. Lo suelto y noto un brillo desconocido en sus ojos, siento un ligero temor recorrerme pero lo oculto con la sensación de frio.

– Eres mala-da, Iván castiga a las chicas malas-da– me sonríe y siento que esta sensación deben temerla, China, Prusia y todos aquellos a los que el Ruso les ha puesto el ojo.

– Sigue jugando– digo para poder tener un poco de paz

– Eres latina-da– Ok, o el ruso tiene algo contra de mi natal nación, tiene algo de obsesión con Antonio y sus Hijos o ya me descubrió y quiere hacerme rabiar, pero eso no pasara, hasta que mis aliados me hagan la seña de que tenemos lo que buscamos.

– Ahhh, Eres malo o no quieres tu premio, además Latino américa es muchas naciones tramposo– jalo un poco su bufanda y esta vez atrapo su lóbulo, lo muerdo y juego un poco con él. Dios si alguien me descubre, me muero, si esto no termina pronto, temo más por mi trasero en manos de Rusia, que por mi vida.

– Ahhhh– Rusia lanza un ligero suspiro mientras su mano se aferra más a mi cadera, y su otra mano pasea desde mi rodilla hasta la vastilla de mi falda.

– Suecia– dice sin que yo suelte su oído, con la voz un poco más cavernosa y… extasiada. En que me he metido. Deslizo mis labios hasta su cuello y muerdo un poco sin dejar marca, su mano se filtra bajo mi falda y recorre de forma fuerte mi piel. Me invade un poco el calor mierda matare a los incompetentes que perdieron ese disco.

– Zola– me llama una voz y me separo del ruso "fingiendo" pudor.

– Hora de irnos señorita– reconozco a uno de mis aliados ruso, y tratando de calmarme, bajo del barandal, y poso mi mano en el pecho del ruso.

– Lo siento Iván– digo y salgo de sus brazos

– Compañero Alyósha, su forma de irrumpir es incomoda-da, KOLKOL– suelta de forma terrorífica.

– Al… dame un minuto– me acerco al ruso y jalo su bufanda él se inclina y devoro sus labios, siento eso que solo una nación puede provocar, todas las circunstancias de una nación, el vodka mesclado con el hielo, sus manos se aferran a mis caderas, y recorren mis posaderas con una lujuria que puedo sentir en su hambriento beso.

– ZOLA– insiste mi aliado, me libero y me giro guiñándole un ojo

– Sicilia– digo antes de irme y puedo ver como una ligera sonrisa se posa en el rostro de Iván

Camino hacia la limosina que me espera fuera y subo recibiendo el Cd que ha causado todo.

– No cree que se ha excedido–

– No crees que el hecho de haber perdido el disco en primer lugar no teda derecho a siquiera posarte frente a mí, Al, no me falles de nuevo, no me cuestiones, mi misericordia tiene límites– pongo el Cd en mi laptop y tras verificar que todo está bien, la limosina arranca me quito la peluca… todo ha terminado, aunque hasta yo debo admitir que mi lado Masoquista se vio muy interesado en el ruso, pero mi interés por mantenerme vivo lo es más.

Las semanas pasan y para mí todo se torna en calma. Hasta el día que tuve que ir a esa tonta reunión.

– Cállate Feliciano– grito en la reunión para lograr que mi hermano menor deje de hablar de tonterías, me pongo de pie y camino hacia Feliciano que está aferrándose al alemán. Todo es un caos en esta aburrida reunión y mientras zangoloteo a Feliciano. Siento una mano tocar mi trasero de forma… familiar. Me giro lentamente y noto como Rusia forma en sus labios la palabra –ZOLA– mientras sonríe. Lo miro perplejo sin reaccionar, hasta que mi esa parte de mí que representa la mafia, el deseo de lo imposible, la falta del temor, me obligo a sonreír, casi tan sádicamente como él podría hacerlo, lo miro perplejo suaviza su rostro y remata el ambiente con.

– Si no se callan serán uno Rusia-da– el silencio vuelve y camino para sentarme en mi lugar. Bajo la atenta mirada de mi hermano. Tal vez el error de Al, no fue tan malo. O sin dudas tendré que matarlo después. Ya me lo pensare.

* * *

><p>Si no les dijera que esto no me dajaba por la paz mentiria, asi que simplemente lo plasme y ahora puedo estar por la paz.<p>

XD

Aqui se los dejo para que critiquen

Deja un Review y comenta lo que quieras

Deja un Review si te ha gustado

Deja un Review si no te ha gustado


End file.
